


Now Is Not The Time

by aceofslytherin



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: 22 A Million, 715-CREEKS, Angst, Bon Iver, Deceit, Decisions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Insecurity, Lies, Love, M/M, One Shot, Right Decisions, Right and Wrong, Secrets, Short, Songfic, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wrong Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofslytherin/pseuds/aceofslytherin
Summary: A one shot about heartbreak. About trying to do the right thing. About loving someone enough to let go. Based on the song 715-CREEKS by Bon Iver





	

Akaashi smacks the ball against the floor, grinding his jaw as he listens to Bokuto’s laughter. He sets another for one of the first-years, unable to turn around and look at the arrivals. They’re playing a few practice games against Nekoma. Nekoma. Which means…

            Akaashi casts a glance in Bokuto’s direction. He’s hanging onto Kuroo happily, chatting wildly with him. Kuroo laughs along with him, talking just as fast. They’re so natural together. Akaashi grips the volleyball hard, a sense of nausea drifting through his gut. He senses someone else’s gaze on him and finds Kenma’s eyes. They’re just as passive as always, but they’re shying away from everyone else, not saying a thing to anyone.

            Kenma grips their gameboy with white knuckles, unable to interact with someone. All they can hear is Kuroo’s laugh and all they can see is Bokuto’s hands on him.

            _He’s not yours. You can’t covet what isn’t yours._

Akaashi watches as Bokuto tucks his face into Kuroo’s neck, laughing. He reaches up, running his fingers against the skin of his own neck. Then they both turn, kissing each other lightly, and the world freezes.

            Akaashi drops the ball, his face paling. Kenma shuts their eyes tight.

            “Akaashi-san? Is everything okay?”

            He whispers,

“I think I’m going to be sick,”

And jogs from the room. Kenma watches him leave and nearly goes after him, but their muscles feel like jelly. So they instead go to the coach.

“I’m not feeling so well, Coach. May I sit this one out?”

The coach studies them, but nods.

“Make sure to eat and drink. If you have to leave, make sure to let us know if you’re staying with someone.”

Kenma’s eyes drift in the direction of where Akaashi disappeared. They nod. Then they go after Akaashi, doing their best to ignore Kuroo placing kisses in Bokuto’s hair.

Akaashi heaves up everything in his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Why does this hurt so much? He’s happy right? This is what you wanted… right?_

He wipes off his mouth on his t-shirt when he hears someone enter the restroom. He scrubs at his eyes and stands, seeing Kenma. The nekoma setter tilts their head, asking a silent question. Akaashi swallow hard and runs a hand through his hair.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Kenma nods. So they pack their bags and leave the gym without as much as a goodbye to the others.

They walk to Akaashi’s house, locking themselves in his room. Neither cry, but they hold each other as their broken hearts send shattered signals to their brains. Kenma falls asleep fairly easily, but Akaashi can’t. Bokuto’s mouth pressed to Kuroo’s neck and then his lips keeps passing through his eyes.

_But he’s happy. Isn’t that what matters?_

He climbs out of bed and grabs his ipod, sticking in his headphones. He sits at the window seat which looks over the street and to the house across. Bokuto’s house. Akaashi can feel tears welling up in his eyes. He watches as Bokuto walks back to his house, on the phone with someone.

_Probably Kuroo._

He buries his face in his knees as Bon Iver croons to his broken heart.

“Oh, then how we gonna cry?  
Cause it once might not mean something?  
Love, a second glance  
It is not something that we'll need  
Honey, understand that I have been left here in the reeds…”




Bokuto sighs, on the phone with Kuroo.

“What do you think happened to Kenma and Akaashi?”

“I don’t know. Kenma isn’t answering any of my messages or calls.”

Bokuto turns to look up to Akaashi’s window. He sees him sitting there, his face buried in his knees.

“Tetsu, did we do the right thing?”

He pauses.

“I don’t know, Bo. All I know is Kenma deserves everything. To me, they deserve the world. When they realize that, I don’t want to be in the way.”

Bokuto nods, swallowing hard.

“Yeah… Akaashi should be with someone who can give them everything. Not someone broken…”

“Bo, you’re not broken.”

“And you’re perfect for Kenma, Tetsu. But neither of us really believe that, do we?”

Silence.

“Night Bo.”

“Night Tetsu.”

On either side, they enter their homes, crashing into their beds. Kuroo softly cries himself to sleep. Bo sits on his own window seat, playing Bon Iver.

“And I'll see you  
Turn around, you're my A-Team  
Turn around, now, you're my A-Team  
God damn, turn around now  
You're my A-Team…”

_He deserves to be happy. This is the right thing to do… right?_


End file.
